Colette's Secret
by Cassie LouLou
Summary: NO HATE PLEASE, I AM THE OFFICIAL OWNER, READ INSIDE FOR MORE.
1. AN 1

Right I want to put EVERYBODY straight

I am the OFFICIAL owner of Colette's Secret.

Casualty. HolbyCity was my friend but hacked my computer and stole my 100+ chapter story and has been posting it as my own. She is the only person without permission to use my story.

I gave Autograss Girl Racer T18 permission to continue my story as it's going a different way, and I am now helping her on that version, but it still doesn't mean the other version has permission. I ask you all to stop hating Autograss Girl Racer T18, support me and her and let our story be successful, and we will accept some constructive criticism.

This will be removed once everyone gets their facts straight and support us.

My Mum and School are disgusted what she did, I cry every night because of this. All y work gone because of 1 person and you all believe her.

IF you all support us with our NEW version and help us get my stolen fic off here, I'll consider doing another Colette/Fletch and Zosia/Arthur fic, but you must apologize and support us before I even consider it, till then enjoy our new combined version after my fic was stolen.

I am dyslexic, and I do get support, and when the fic is removed which was stolen from me, I will gladly put more effort into the new version and other fics with support and help.

It only will work with co-operation.


	2. Choice Making Note

Thanks for all my support.

As I have said I am helping Autograss Girl Racer T18 on her version.

Here's your 2 choices-

1\. We continue the story on her site, we both will write.

2\. It is moved on to here but it will still follow that storyline of hers, we will still be both authors of the fic which is continued from my original chapter 24 which you all have seen.

I disheartened and deleted my old fic from my computer, my mum and brother said fresh start.

write choice 1 or 2 as a comment, then if it is coming on here, this chapter will be changed to a story, if not a update will be made via the other authors site.

sorry for any mistakes on this, I'm using my brothers laptop which has no Microsoft programs on and using my chapter 1 document and changed its words to publish.


	3. Chapter 3

FACTS FOR YOU READERS TO GET AROUND-

1\. Me and Autograss Girl Racer T18 are 2 DIFFERENT people. 2 different area, and we also have 2 different families, I have 2 parents and 1 siblings, she only has a Mum.

2\. I know bullying is wrong, over a screen and keyboard is more wrong. Please tell the person who stole my fic that, because I'm not the bully here, I am telling the truth about someone who stole my fic.

3\. You guys need to think before you write. Your forgetting my school and parents are watching this, print screening everything you write and she will be sending it to this site, along with a demand for the stolen fic to be removed.

The only bully I see on here, is you guys, bullying me because I told the truth about how my fic was stolen. I wasn't going to make an account till it deleted, but you never believed Autograss Girl Racer T18 who never stole the fic, she took over the fic, which her version is better. Yes I wrote the other version but I disheartened that version when it came out on this site.

You will find the only bullying on this site, is you guys, for bullying me for just telling the truth and I am sticking up for myself after being hacked by my ex best mate.

Bet that Anne girl, is Olivia, just to back herself up, because no one believes you!

Were in the middle of writing another chapter to the new version, and for you guys who want a Colette/Fletch story to prove myself, you best get that stolen fic removed!

Remember, every bad word you say WILL be going to fanfic, so think again and you best start taking my side and removing that stolen fic.

I did over 100 chapters of that fic, you all could all have enjoyed it, but now because it was stolen, you all get arguments with it.

Stop bullying me, and start getting my stolen fic removed, if not you all (those mean ones any way) will be reported to fanfic with your writing.


End file.
